


Grayscale

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Green Goblin - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Having a soulmate is great until their heart stops. One second you’re seeing in color and the next, everything is in black and white. One second you can feel their emotions, and the next, it’s just you. Easy to see how being the soulmate of Peter Parker would be anything but simple.





	Grayscale

The TV echoed through your apartment as it was getting late. Peter was supposed to start moving in whenever he was done with what he needed to but, it was coming closer to eleven which meant it’d have to wait until the next day. You weren’t mad, but slightly worried. You got over being mad when he told he was Spider-Man. Your anger with him being late turned into worry but it was worth it, not that you had much choice in the matter anyway.

You’d met him during one of your college classes your first year. You bumped into each other and everything changed. Immediately, you could sense his every emotion as he could yours. You saw things in a different light, like he was the sun which, once you got to know him, suited him. Peter is a literal ball of sunshine. But, that wasn’t all. Your heart ached for him which you knew would happen because that’s what everyone always said once they found their soulmate but you weren’t sure if they were all just exaggerating.  _They weren’t._  It wasn’t a clingy ache but a homesick one. One, you found yourself rather used to within a year because of Peter constantly being MIA.

It was your one year anniversary and he was late, again. You had reservations at a fancy restaurant, his call, and he was supposed to take you but, last minute, he rang you and said he’d be a little late. An hour passed before you understood, like many other dates prior, Peter would be a no-show. So, you left and when you reached your apartment, you yelled and cursed the universe for granting you with a flake of soulmate like Peter Parker. Of course, those thoughts were nearly erased when he showed up in the middle of the night with blood-soaked clothes and a black eye.

You cleaned him up, as you did every other time he showed up with any sort of cut or bruise which was all the time. However, after the cleaning routine, you let out a sigh and told him you couldn’t do it because while you’re supposed to be together, you don’t have to be. That, that is up to you and him and you decided it’d be better to be alone than with someone unreliable and someone who was always injured, likely in some fight club. To your dismay, he accepted it. For whatever reason, he accepted that you couldn’t do it anymore and that was it, until three months later.

It was a normal day but out of nowhere, similar to today, your heart starting stinging and your bones felt like someone was crushing them. Overwhelming amounts of emotions washed over you, forcing you to leave class mid-lecture. You had no reason to feel anything but bored and you knew it was Peter so, with tears trickling down your cheeks, you called him as you walked swiftly to his apartment. He answered with a shaky voice and in seconds, you were turning in the opposite direction and calling for a cab.

May had fallen down the stairs to her apartment and was in the hospital. She needed surgery but would be fine. However, that didn’t stop Peter from being angry at himself for not being there and terrified of losing her as he’s lost so many other people. You felt every ounce of anger and fear he had and it only terrified you more. You were connected and there was nothing you could do about it and truthfully, every day that passed for three months, 105 days to be exact because you counted every day you were away from him, was miserable. Your skin begged for him as your heart pleaded for you to call him. Everything in you needed him and it was torturous. So, you explained that you missed him and he missed you, too just as much even. He knew you missed him because his bones felt it. There was no denying that the two of you had to be together and that it was more than just the universe saying ‘here this one’.

_Even if you had a choice, you’d still choose each other._

Most nights, you didn’t have a reason to worry. He always came back and while he was sometimes bruised and bloody, he was okay. But, that wasn’t the case this time.

As you were getting up to head to the kitchen, everything went grey. Your heart stopped and your breath hitched, veins ran cold. But, then the color returned, seconds later. Your heart sped up but you felt like you couldn’t breathe and you felt like ice. Fear penetrated your bones as you looked around your living room. Peter’s emotions fled with yours, causing an overwhelming amount of anxiety.

You pulled your phone out of your hoodie pocket, nearly dropping it from the tremor of your hands. You dialed Peter’s number but it went to voicemail after a few rings so you tried again and the same thing happened. Your vision went grey and now he won’t answer. He died, he died for at least a few seconds and you were stuck in your apartment with only your thoughts.

_Option 2: Tony._

You slid the screen to Tony’s contact and he answered on the third ring

“Yes?”

“Where’s Peter?” You looked out of your living room window, your eyes darting back and forth, fear that you’d stop feeling Peter and everything would fade again.

“If I had to make a guess, probably out saving the city. Why?” Tony’s voice sounded less than concerned.

“It went grey and then color.”

With your words, you heard something fall and crash to the floor, the sound of a screech following suit. Tony was in his lab, working on something as he usually was. He rarely ever left his lab at night. He was there more than he was any other place, ever since Pepper died.

He knew exactly what your words meant. Pepper died right in front of him and not only did he have to witness his soulmate falling two hundred feet to her death, but he had to witness every color around him turning to different shades of greys. He felt her die. Tony understood and how he wished more than anything that he didn’t.

“Tony?” You croaked, moving from your window and to the middle of your living room.

“Yeah,” Tony blinked, holding his face in a straight line. “It’s color again?”

“Yeah…” Your mouth dries as tears threaten to slip. You always knew there was a higher chance of losing Peter but you didn’t actually think it’d happen.

“I’m going. Stay where you are, lock your doors. Got it?”

“You’re-you’re gonna find him, right?” You chew on your lip, swallowing the lump that’s formed in your throat.

“Already had FRIDAY pull him up. I’m on my way, just sit where you are. Call me if something changes.” Tony says before ending the call.

You put your phone in your hoodie as you pace back and forth. You chewed on your thumbnail, anything to try and calm your anxiety. If you were anxious, Peter would feel it. His heart stopped for whatever reason which meant he definitely was in no position to deal with your incoming anxiety. His anxiety was already flowing through you but, how the hell were you supposed to just wait? Just wait and either hope to the universe that Peter is okay? That Tony gets to him and it’s fine? How are you supposed to do that? It’s not like you could do anything else. It’s not like you knew where Peter was or even how to locate him. If you showed up anyway, you would be a distraction. You had to stand in your apartment and wait. Alone.

Your wait wasn’t long, however. Although, it wasn’t anything like you expected. Your glass door leading out to the balcony shattered as someone came crashing through. They were dressed in a dark green suit, similar to Peter’s but bulkier and didn’t have a mask. They stood on a board that was hovering above your carpet. The creepiest, most sinister smile crept on their face as he locked eyes with you, hopping from the board. You backed up as far as you could, your hand in your pocket, pressing a button as many times as you could.

It was set up by Tony. You hit the button if you were in a situation, life or death, and FRIDAY would alert him and KAREN would alert Peter. It was Peter’s idea. Peter’s way of keeping the city safe was making sure you had something to keep you safe. That button. However, Tony was going to Peter and who knows if Peter is even conscious. You were fucked.

“Hello.” He held out the word, almost taunting you while his so-called smile made your skin crawl. You just stared at him with a grimace. “What? Where’s your hospitality?”

“Get out.” You try to hold your voice steady.

He snickers at your demand. “You’re coming with me.”

“Over my dead body.” You quip.

“That’s kind of the plan.” He smiles wide, showing his teeth as your face fell.

Before you could say another word, he moved towards you and wrapped his arms tightly around you as you fought him but he was way stronger than you. With you yelling and pulling against him, he dragged you onto his board with him. You struggled the entire time until you were outside, overlooking the street outside of your apartment. If you struggled now, he could drop you and you really would die. The only thing left to do was hope that Peter or Tony would show up and help, although you were getting the idea that whoever this guy was, likely was only after you because of Peter. Normal people don’t just barge in and kidnap any random person, there’s a reason.

“What do you want with me?” You ask as you look down, utter panic coursing through your veins.

All the green guy does is smirk at you before moving his eyes back in front of him. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot a familiar metal suit flying towards you while the familiar colors of red and blue appear opposite, swinging from a building. Your heart falls to your stomach but with a touch of relief. First, Peter was okay and second, they were going to get you out of this alive.

Green guy took a sharp turn causing you to let out a scream. He flew you to the top of one of the nearby buildings, hopping off his board with one arm around your neck. Tony and Peter landed seconds later.

“Let her go.” Peter said, his voice remaining calm and if you didn’t know any better, you’d think he wasn’t even mad.

“That’s not how this is going to go down, Parker.” Your brows furrow with the use of Peter’s last name. This guy knows him. That just makes it even worse.

“Come on. This doesn’t involve her and you know it.” Tony chimes in as the guy’s grip tightens around your throat.

He couldn’t possibly kill you, right? Not with both Tony and Peter there. He can toss you off the building but Tony can fly to you and Peter can use a web to catch you. There was no way you could die and by the calmness in both Tony and Peter’s voice, you suspected they were thinking the exact same thing.

“Harry, I’m sorry about your dad.” Peter says, taking off his mask revealing an already black eye and all sorts of cuts scattered about his face.

“Sorry. Doesn’t. Make. It. Better.” One of Harry’s hands comes up to your opposite shoulder allowing his entire arm to cross your chest while the arm around your neck, tightened, his hand coming to the side of your face.

“Peter.” You choked out, gasping for air as tears swelled.

“Sorry doesn’t make it better but killing her isn’t gonna make it better either.” Tony tries but his voice holds fury.

“He deserves to know what it’s like.” Harry says.

“It was an accident, Harry.” Peter pleads taking a step forward, Tony staying where he stood. “I was never trying to hurt him, just stop him.”

“One more step, Parker.” Harry threatens, making Peter stop dead in his tracks.

You were completely clueless. In order to keep you as safe as possible, Peter didn’t tell you much about anything involving Spider-Man. You would just help clean up his cuts and any other injury he had. You made sure he was okay and you were there to listen when he needed to get anything off his chest but Peter never gave you details. The more you knew, the more danger you would be in, at least, that’s what he thought.

Tears trickled down your cheeks as you watched Peter. His hands were trembling and his eyes were starting look bloodshot. A lump formed in his throat as his eyes locked with yours. He was sorry, you could feel it. You knew. But, you fell hopeless and Peter could feel  _that_. He felt your last hope slip from you and it was because he looked panicked, he looked heartbroken. Harry held his world, ready to snap your neck in a second and there was nothing Peter or Tony could do. That, that’s reality.

“Let her go and you can walk away.” Tony takes over the talking, realizing it might be better if Peter just focused on how to get you out of Harry’s grasp. “Last chance.” Tony’s hand rose as the palm of his suit started to glow.

Harry scrunches his face as his brows raise and chin wrinkles, a look of torment. “We’ll see.” With his words, he pulled your head to the side and holding your shoulders still, the sound of your neck snapping hitting all three guys’ ears.

_Grey._

_Everything._

Peter watched as the blue lights in the distance faded to a bright grey, the green suit of Harry turned dark grey, almost black.

_Bone crushing._

_Heart shredding._

The worst possible pain ripped through him while everything seemed to just be going in slow motion. Memories flooded through his head as you fell to the ground of the roof.

Your first date at the coffee shop down the street from your apartment. Peter was embarrassed for spilling coffee on you but that only lead you to borrow his hoodie. Peter let you keep it, insisting it fit you better anyway. You wore the pale blue hoodie at least twice a week. Peter's heart constantly soared everytime you had it on. You were  _his_.

The first time you kissed and Peter had never felt anything so magical. Electricity flooded him and the smile didn’t disappear for a week. The spark, he swore it didn’t leave his mouth for days. It was breathtaking and left him giddy. To this day, he swore the purple dress was his favorite and while, yes, it looked lovely on you, it was because it was the dress you wore that night.

Your first fight. He was late and he felt horrible for it but, he needed to be Spider-Man. You cried and he wanted to ramble off everything that ever happened and how he ended up being Spider-Man right then and there, anything to maybe mend what he had broken.

But, the one memory that made his blood turn fire was the first time you met May. The two of you bonded in the kitchen, making dinner together while Peter watched with the softest smile in utter awe and admiration. Soulmates, sure, but he was so in love with you regardless and May loved you. May loved you and that was the most important thing to him. He even had to question if May liked you more than him at the end of the night. You laughed and told him of course she did. You were a part of his family. That moment made you a part of his little family of just him and May.

Peter let out a yell and lunged at Harry before Tony took a shot. Peter pinned Harry down and slammed him against the gravel-covered rooftop, while Tony went to you, checking to see if it were true. Harry laughed as blood spilled from the corner of his mouth with every time his back collided with the gravel.

“More blood on your hands, come on!” Harry encouraged, his eyes crazy while Peter’s grey vision blurred with tears.

Peter didn’t say a single word as he continued slamming Harry into the roof. Tony came up to the side of him as Harry fell unconscious but Peter didn’t stop, anger, devastation, disbelief consuming him and keeping him going.

“Stop.” Tony said kneeling beside Peter. Peter, on the other hand, blocked him out, more memories flooded Peter’s head. Your smile, laugh, the way your eyes shined when you’d smirk while teasing him about his onsie. “Web him up and stop.” Tony’s voice grew louder as he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s eyes burned and his skin was on fire. “Okay, okay. Stop!” Tony pulled Peter off of Harry, Peter flailing his arms to get away from Tony.

Peter stumbled over to your lifeless body. He used his shoulder to wipe his tears from one cheek as he moved into this lap.

“Wake up.” His voice shook with the two words. “Y/n, you’re not dead.  _Wake up!_ "

You were though. You weren’t going to just magically wake up because he asked you to. This wasn’t those nights where he came over after being Spider-Man and asked you to wake up to talk or move over so he could sleep beside you. Your heart wasn’t beating, blood wasn’t pumping, the nauseating ache in Peter’s chest didn’t affect you. Nothing and he knew it.

There was so much grey and he felt fucking empty. He quite literally felt like someone had reached into his chest and pulled out of his heart and then tossed it off the side of the building. Everything just felt empty and dull and painful, all at the same time. It was pain that would never go away, no matter what he did, what anyone did. The pain and the emptiness weren’t going to just go away. That’s what happens your soulmate dies. When one dies, the other is left for dead, empty and grey.

_Forever._


End file.
